


Discourse on Discord

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bulimia, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Child Abuse, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internet, Online Friendship, Panic, Panic Attacks, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Despite never meeting each other in real life, Tony and Bruce support one another.





	Discourse on Discord

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: references to abuse, panic attacks, bulimia/self-punishment, so please read with care

**4:36 PM**

_Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _is online_

**4:41 PM**

_nialist_pandabear_ _is online_

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ I'm prob not the best person to talk to rn

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ whats wrong??

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ shitty day at school

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ shitty parents

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ shitty life

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ take ur pick

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ what happened?

**4:47 PM**

_Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ dude, whats wrong????

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ nvm

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ dude…

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ my grades are shit

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ dad isnt too happy

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ he thought he'd educate me himself 

**4:49 PM**

_nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ sorry 

_nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ shouldnt have said anything

**4:50 PM**

_nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ fuck it

_ nialist_pandabear is offline _

**4:51 PM**

_Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ fuck

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ dude cime back

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ i didnt mean to leace like that

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ it was shitty of ne to do

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ i judt

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ shjt, i get panic atyacks

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ and thars like

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ a reallyy faamiliar concept if im reading tgrough the liens corrrectly

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ sorey for typos,, i think im vibratting

**4:58 PM**

_Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ fuck shit 

**5:03 PM**

_ nialist_pandabear is online  _

_nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ like i said

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ not the best person to be around 

_Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ u ok?

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ fine. 

_nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ u?

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ didnt know u got panic attacks

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ good

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ don't like to advertise it

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ embarrassing 

_Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ whyd u leave

**5:05 PM**

_nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ since were bearing our chests or whatever

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ i have an 'unhealthy stress response'

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ ??

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ i puke

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ as like

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ punishment

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ i guess

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ "you don't deserve that food, expel it from your body"

**5:06 PM**

_nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ sorry

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ that was probably triggering

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ im bad at this 

_Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ not panicking

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ just processing

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ ik i cant physically stop u

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ but like, is there any way i can help?

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ ur the first to know so like 

_nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ :\ ... 

_nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ that looks like ur drooling

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ lmao

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ not the goal

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ glad ur 'lmao'ing

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ but not the goal 

_nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ what can u do?

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ idk, thats what i asked u

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ o right

_ nialist_pandabear >> _ jurys still out 

_Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ ok

 _Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _> >_ ill be here if u need something 

_nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ ditto my dude

 _nialist_pandabear_ _> >_ fucking ditto

**10:47 PM**

_Under_the_Burning_Bridge_ _is offline_

**11:06 PM**

_nialist_pandabear_ _is offline_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Discord actually works, but I love alliteration! 
> 
> Also, if it wasn't clear (because it really isn't unless your me), Bruce is Under_the_Burning_Bridge and Tony is nialist_pandabear, so yeah!
> 
> Also, also, the typos are intentional, but should still be legible!
> 
> Finally, thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
